Patch Notes: Version 1.78
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.78 Release Notes August 16, 2005 THE ISLE OF AGRAMON We are proud to announce the addition of the center island, Agramon, to New Frontiers in Dark Age of Camelot. The purpose of this center island is to allow all realms to participate in RvR at a central location that is easy to access, and to allow easier movement between all three realms. Set in the middle of the North Sea, Agramon, a place of varying terrain, landmarks and wide open fields, places the battlefield in the front yard of each realm's beachhead keep. Backstory - The Birth of Agramon On the day of Agramon's birth, a great earthquake tore through Hadrian's Wall, Emain Macha, and Odin's Gate. As they scanned the shores of the North Sea, watchmen at the beachhead keeps of Caer Benowyc, Dun Crauchon, and Bledmeer Faste cried out, startled by what they beheld. Massive waves surged over the docks, sending the dockmasters and mistresses running to the nearby towers for shelter. At the same time, a great thundering erupted from the center of the North Sea. The terrible event was unlike anything even the most seasoned lords of war had experienced. For a long moment, every battle seemed to pause, and the frontier fell silent. Immediately, Lady Benowyc, Chieftain Crauchon, and Jarl Bledmeer sent scouting parties out into the sea to investigate the disturbance. What was found was a shock to all. New land had risen from the sea: a great, mysterious island unclaimed by any realm. Word of this strange new island spread quickly among the captains charged with safeguarding the coastlines of the realms. When tales of the eerie landmass were reported to the keep lords and ladies, additional scouting parties were dispatched to gather further information. The returning scouts reported that the island stretched across the expanse of the North Sea, nearly filling it, and was riddled with corruption and populated by fiendish creatures. The name Agramon was whispered on its foul winds, they said, and all who returned from the island spoke it with despair. The keep lords hastily constructed bridges that would allow passage from the beachhead keeps to the isle, and fortifications were ordered to repulse the attacks of Agramon's minions, commanded by a great demon lord. Even with such safeguards in place, the minions of Agramon still attacked in relentless waves. A bloody battle surged across the isle claiming many lives as the demonic horde pressed in, trying to infiltrate the frontiers of all three realms. The battle was long and hard, but each realm managed to keep hold of its own lands. Eventually, overwhelmed by the strength of the three realms, the demon lord was cast out and the corruption receded. To this day the core of the Isle of Agramon remains tainted, and only the stoutest of Albion, Hibernia, and Midgard dare to explore its depths. Island Summary *Each realm has access to the island's shore from bridges and small land masses located near the beachhead keeps (Bledmeer Faste in Midgard, Dun Crauchon in Hibernia and Caer Benowyc in Albion). Players may also reach the shore entrances to the island by swimming. *There are two milegates per realm on the island, for a total of six. The main portcullis doors are destroyable and repairable. *There are no guards or other NPCs located anywhere on the island. *Any player from any realm may use any realm's entrance to the island without restriction. *There are a variety of monsters available on the island to be used as pets. NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES *Endurance and Power regeneration spells that have been broadcast by the Crocodile Tear Ring effect, Radiant Aura, will no longer affect pets or objects. *Players can no longer begin tailoring items while dead. *The auto-release timer now correctly displays when a player dies from drowning. *You can no longer apply poison to a weapon when dead. *Spell recast timers, both in delves and in reports to the chat window, are now given in minutes and seconds where appropriate. *The Conversion ability of the Crocodile's Tear Ring now converts the damage dealt from damage over time spells. *Pet-casted buff spells and other self-targeted spells will no longer fail if the pet's owner has a selected target outside of their LOS. *Dying from falling damage during a duel will end the duel. It is not counted as a duel death, and the dying player will lose XP, leave a gravestone and be sent back to their bind point. *Chat delve will now display the weapon specialization (Large Weapon, for example) required to use a weapon. If a weapon is two-handed, it will only display the (Two Handed) tag if the weapon is not inherently two-handed by definition (such as a staff or a spear). *The Runemaster Runic Shield single-cast group bladeturn is no longer overwritten by pulsing bladeturn spells. *Items (artifact or otherwise) in perfect condition no longer are quoted a repair price when dropped on a smith. *The petcasted PBAOE spells in the Necromancer's Death Servant line will no longer fail to cast if the pet's owner has an out-of-LOS target selected. *Items with spell duration bonuses now correctly modify all duration spells cast by animist bombers and necromancer pets. *Realm timer for clustered servers has changed from 8 hours to 1 hour. Power And Health Regeneration Rate Change *We have increased the Health and Power regeneration rates at lower levels, to make leveling a more enjoyable experience for everyone. The increase is significant at lower levels and slowly rises back to its current state as you level your character. *The penalty on power regeneration when power is below 50% has been removed. Other Changes *Added mousewheel support for the in-game keyboard config window and the help window. *Water breathing potions will now have a re-use timer of 5 seconds. *Guild dues are no longer guild level restricted for turning them on. *The Shades of Mist spell, Greater Shadeform, will now correctly be removed when the shadeform is shift right-click removed. *Entering combat while crafting an item now correctly closes the crafting timer window. *Entering combat while salvaging an item now correctly closes the crafting timer window. *Players can no longer begin playing songs while on horseback or while sitting on a siege ram. *When a song fails to play, the erroneous "You begin playing XXX!" message will no longer print. *Spell Piercing bonuses from items now display in the bonus window. *Dyes can no longer be combined with armor/weapons in the Consignment Merchant window. *Consignment merchants will now always clear their listings from the Player Market Search when their house is reposessed. *(Mordred Only) Forceful Zephyr will no longer pick up your guildmate, groupmate or yourself when cast. *(Mordred Only) Spread heals cast by players with their immunity timer set will no longer affect groupmates who don't have their immunity timer set. CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES General Changes *Bolts will no longer do up to 100% critical damage to necromancer pets; they cap at 50% critical damage like direct damage spells. *Casting an instant spell while quick casting a non-instant spell will no longer cancel the quick cast. *Paladin heal chants will now affect necromancer pets. *Chain Lightning will now print the targets affected in the damage message. *Blocking a blow using Guard will now break stealth if the guarding player is hidden. Guarding a player while stealthed will warn the guarding player that blocking a blow will reveal them. *The Frigg's line of spells will now properly heal pets. *Songs now display power cost per tick when delved. Songs with no initial power cost but a power cost per tick now correctly display an initial power cost of 0. *When a dead player releases while considering a resurrection from a healer, the healer's power will now be refunded. *Speed of Sound and Arms Length will no longer be fully stripped when a Speedwarp is encountered. Only the speed portion of these abilities will drop when entering the Speedwarp's area of effect. The CC immunity portion will continue to affect the characters in the Speedwarp's area of effect while the ability is active. *Melee snares will no longer be incorrectly applied to characters who have the Speed of Sound or Arms Length ability activated. *The Hunter's Avatar will now correctly sprint at the target when the Hunter directs the pet to attack, as long as the pet is at least 1000 units away from the target. *Bolt spells will display the target name in the bolt's damage message. New Disease Spells We have modified the single target and area effect disease spell lines to give the Cabalist, Eldritch, and Shaman the ability to choose between using a single target disease or area effect disease spell without suffering the penalty of higher spell resist due to spell level. *We have added four new single target disease spells to the Cabalist's Essence Manipulation spec line. The following list shows the spec levels and durations of these new spells. 11 Weakened Vigor - 1 minute, 30 second duration 22 Damaged Vigor - 2 minute duration 33 Impaired Vigor - 2 minutes, 30 second duration 43 Crippled Vigor - 3 minute duration *We have added four new single target disease spells to the Eldritch's Vaccumancy spec line. The following list shows the spec levels and durations of these new spells. 21 Enervating Affliction - 1 minute, 30 second duration 29 Enfeebling Affliction - 2 minute duration 35 Languoring Affliction - 2 minutes, 30 second duration 45 Debilitating Affliction - 3 minute duration *We have added three new single target disease spells to the Shaman's Subterranean base line. The following list shows the spec levels and durations of these new spells. 24 Induce Sickness - 2 minute duration 36 Induce Malady - 2 minutes, 30 second duration 45 Induce Disease - 3 minute duration *The Shaman's single target disease spells, Sickening Spores and Infectious Spores, have been renamed to Induce Ailment and Induce Fever, respectively. This name change is to help differentiate between the single target and area effect disease spell lines. *We have added a new area effect disease spell, Infectious Spores, to the Shaman's Subterranean base line. This spell is received at level 17 and has a duration of 1 minute and 30 seconds. *No changes were made to the existing area effect disease spells for the Cabalist, Eldritch, and Shaman. Resist Chants With this patch, we are removing single resist chant spell lines from the Bard and Skald and replacing them with a combination resist chant spell line. This change will allow Bards and Skalds greater flexibility in using the wide variety of chants available to them. *The single resist chant spell lines in the Music Spec for Bards has been removed and replaced with the following combination spell line. 27 Hymn of Soul Guarding - 8% Body/Spirit/Energy 30 Elemental Guarding Hymn - 8% Heat/Cold/Matter 46 Hymn of Soul Protection - 16% Body/Spirit/Energy 49 Elemental Protection Hymn - 16% Heat/Cold/Matter *The single resist chant spell lines in Battlesongs for Skalds has been removed and replaced with the following combination spell line. 27 Soul Bolstering Chant - 8% Body/Spirit/Energy 30 Elemental Deflection Chant - 8% Heat/Cold/Matter 46 Soul Bolstering Song - 16% Body/Spirit/Energy 49 Elemental Deflection Song - 16% Heat/Cold/Matter *Please note that these chants do not stack with single resist spells. Both icons from the spell and chant will apply on the character, but only the higher value spell/chant will apply the bonuses to the character. Animist *The casting time on bomber buffs from the Guardian Emissary and Woodspirit line in Verdant specialization has been decreased by 1 second. *Turret healing bombers will now report damage healed to the caster. *Animist bombers and Convoker pets will no longer be released when the Animist's Release Clump spell is used. Hunter *The Hunters Avatar now has a "sprint" ability that will allow the pet to move faster for a brief period of time. This ability will only work under the following conditions: When the Hunter or the pet is attacked by an enemy target, the pet changes run-speed for 5 seconds to get into melee range. After the 5 seconds passes, the pet resumes normal run speed. After sprinting, 60 seconds must pass before the pet is able to sprint again. The pet can only sprint after targets that are more than 1000 units away from the pet. *Hunters are now granted Evade 3 at level 30. Necromancer *Range checks on a necromancer pet with near sight debuffs will now be checked properly before power costs are assessed. *The PBAOE damage over time spells in the Necromancer's Painworking spec line will no longer fail to cast if the Necromancer has an object targeted. Paladin *The Paladin will now receive a pulsing icon when the Archangel's Refreshment line of chants has been activated. Please note that the pulsing icon will only display for the Paladin (groupmates will not receive a pulsing icon when the chant is active). Savage *The effect for the Hand to Hand style, Kelgor's Might, will now properly debuff combat speed on enemy targets. Valewalker *The Conflagration Scythe Style has been changed to chain off of Arboreal Shield. The style itself has the following attribute adjustments: Medium Attack bonus, Medium Defensive Penalty, High Fatigue, High Damage. Vampiir *The weaponskill buff line of spells for Vampiirs no longer shows "Very Low" or "Very High" when delved, but instead displays the proper amount buffed. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES Monsters/NPCs *Many monsters have had their appearance altered in Classic Camelot and New Frontier zones. These changes are best viewed under Catacombs client with Catacomb figures turned on. Some examples of monsters that have been upgraded are: spectral wickermen, hollow men, grannies, dullahan, empyrean, far darrig, far liath, merrow and various types of banshee monsters. Darkness Falls *A new faction has emerged within the ranks of the followers of the Demon Lords. The two factions are at war and compete for the favor of their dark masters. *With the increased soul traffic in Darkness Falls, various low level lords have gained a small measure of additional power. Item Notes *Hibernia: Daewain's Bracer now has level appropriate bonus' attached (does not effect current bracers owned by players). *Hibernia: Exceptional Avernal Maligned Crusher now displays as a two handed hammer icon instead of a one handed mace. *Midgard: Silngorf's Cursing Staff now has a Piety bonus instead of an Intelligence bonus. *The Forged Circlet of Sutekh now properly displays a circlet graphic instead of a helmet. *The delve for the use ability on the Astral Voltaic Battle Spear has been changed to more accurately reflect how the spell functions on an enemy target. *Midgard: New Recipes have been created for Legendary Double Bladed Axes at the slower 4.0 speed. Current Legendary Double Bladed axes will not be affected by this change. Quests - Albion *Langston Fall, a merchant in Caer Ulfwych, is desperate for an end to the wood ogre raids that have been hurting his business. He is looking for brave adventurers from levels 20 through 29 to help resolve this matter. Quests - Hibernia *Jenar Greelef in Howth believes something is stirring up the spraggons in the Silvermine Mountains. She is looking for adventurers (levels 21-30) to help her investigate the matter. Monsters/NPCs - All Realms *As the Isle of Agramon appeared an increase in demonic activity throughout the Realms started to rise. Now human servitors of the Demon Lords of Darkness Falls strive to construct portals to usher their masters into the lands. TRIALS OF ATLANTIS WORLD NOTES *An Artifact Scholar has been added to each realm's Hall of Heroes (Artifact Scholar Jarron, Artifact Scholar Alaria and Artifact Scholar Elmer). These NPCs will allow a trade-in of certain artifact weapons for another version of that weapon. These weapons are Battler, Malice, Spear of Kings, Golden Spear, Traitor's Dagger, Croc Tooth Dagger and Bruiser. *Necromancer: There are new versions of several artifacts for Necromancers which better suit the class via usage in shadeform and casting spells through the pet. Any newly attained versions of The Eternal Plant, Staff of God, Tartaros Gift, Belt of Oglidarsh, and Ring of Fire are effected by this change. Artifact Scholar Jarron will accept current versions of these artifact in trade for the newer versions. Please note, all artifact experience will be lost when completing this trade-in. *Please note that any artifact trade-in will result in a brand new level 1 artifact. Item Notes *The Belt of the Moon and Belt of the Sun melee resist buff will now be usable in combat. *The Snakecharmer's absorption buff will now be usable in combat. *The Foppish Arms' melee resist buff will now be usable in combat. *The Battler's absorption debuff will now be usable in combat. *Water Breathing, Greater Water Breathing, Minor Water Breathing, and Major Water Breathing potions are now all usable in combat. CATACOMBS WORLD NOTES Item Notes *Powdered aurulite may now be traded. *Albion: The Maleficent Darkspire Great Hammer now correctly has a dps of 16.5 *Albion: The Mossy Leather Breeches now correctly has a bonus of 5% to Body resist. *Hibernia: The Malevolent Darkspire Great Hammer now correctly has a dps of 16.5 Instanced Adventuring *Monsters located outside of the Arena adventure wing within the Catacombs of Cardova have had their aggression radius lowered to help prevent players being attacked on exiting the instance. *(Albion) Monsters in the Depths of Despair Adventure Wing have had their aggression radius reduced. Dungeons *Keantoth the Destroyer should no longer spawn or wander behind the zone line to Nyttheim. Abandoned Mines *Lur'tai (tenebrous form) has been moved back to his normal spawn location. NEW FRONTIERS WORLD NOTES *Due to the disturbance in the North Sea, the Megalodon has migrated to the Irish Sea to feed. NEW FOUNDATIONS NOTES *Consignment reposessions merchants now display the tag. The tag for vault reposessions merchants has been changed to . *When changing the price of an item on a consignment merchant, the prices reported to the player will now be shown in increments of plat/gold/silver/copper instead of just copper. COOPERATIVE SERVER WORLD NOTES *Courtyard and keep monsters have an increased chance to drop Dreaded Seals. Frontiers *Dun na nGed: The ghostly parthelonian focus monsters should no longer initially attack and levitate players who have not reached the keep roof yet. *Dun Bolg: Princess Jennea will now spawn faerie pets with less frequency. *Bledmeer Faste: Vaylin will use his special abilities less often and will call fewer minions to his aid. *Bledmeer Faste: The runemasters and hunters have been reduced in number. *Dun da Behn: Glimmer Lord Amon's blasts will fade away slightly quicker than before. *Blendrake Faste: Canidae will use her abilities with slightly less frequency. Canidae will also now call forth one less dire wolf when she calls for aid. Item Notes *Albion: The Artifacts Malice Axe and Battler will now be activatable as a Polearm Slash weapon. Currently players that have either of these artifacts in their prior forms can trade them in at Scholar Jarron. }} Category:Patch Notes